H20 Just Add Water: Boys Side
by Zexion12
Summary: you've all heard of Cleo's, RIkku's, and Emma's side the girl side but how about the boys side? The male counterparts of the mermaid trio. Please Read&Review&Suscribe
1. Metamorphosis

Metamorphosis

Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>I sat on my couch in my living room flipping through the channels on the TV. I sighed and just turned it off not finding anything to watch. I was so bored, there's nothing to do. It was a typical Saturday afternoon and I couldn't find anything to do. I got up and decided to leave the house.<p>

I left the house and started to make my way to the harbor. Maybe I'll go down to the shore. Yeah that sounds like a good idea. I changed my direction and went down to the shore. I reached the shore and sat down. The fresh sea breeze felt good on my skin. Oh I guess I never introduced myself, my name is Danny Sertori. I have dark brown hair that's at a normal length I guess I have it swept forward in a widow's peak. I have sea blue eyes and fairly good white skin. I have on a white t-shirt with tan cargo shorts and white shoes. I got up and went to the water. I took off my socks and shoes and put my socks ad my shoes and held my shoes in one hand. I went further in the water. I'm not a big fan of the water.

You can call it a fear I guess, I got a fear that I might drown. I sighed; there must be something exciting to do. But what I didn't know is that my life was in for a surprise. That's when I heard a motorboat's engine. I turned to the side and saw a small motorboat coming my way and I saw two familiar faces.

It was Chris Gilbert and Riku Chadwick. Those are two of my bestfriends from school. Riku has light blonde hair that in a short spiky cut. Chris has darker blonde hair that's short and a little messy. They came closer and Chris said "come on Danny." I said "where are going?" Riku said "for a drive." I sighed and climbed into the boat and put my shoes on. Chris was driving and he drove off. I said "where are we going?" Chris said "just a drive. We drove further out in the ocean. I looked at the gas gauge and saw that it was low. I panicked a little. We were running out of gas and we were in the middle of nowhere.

I saw an island coming into view. Riku said "this must be Mako Island." Mako Island I've heard of this place. The motorboat sputtered and we drifted a little bit till we hit the Island. I sighed and we got out of the boat. I said "great we're lost." Chris said "don't worry I'll find a way off of here." Riku sighed and said "well then lead the way." Chris said "come on."

We followed Chris further in the island. We were walking up a grassy hill in the woods. I sighed I wonder how Chris was going to get us off the Island. Chris was smart but we're on a deserted island with a boat with no gas. We stopped at a small water fall. There was split in the rocks and we had to jump across.

We walked a little further and Riku said "come on we only have to jump across. I was a little scared it seemed like it was slippery. I looked up and saw Riku jumping across. He landed on the other side and looked around and said "be carful there's a hole right here." I sighed and Chris stepped forward and jumped across. He landed on the other side and turned around and said "come on Danny!" I sighed and said "there must another way across." Chris said "there might be but this is the shortest way." I sighed and said "alright."

Chris and Riku took a step back and I stepped forward and took a deep breath and jumped. I landed on the other side and slipped and was falling down a hole. I landed on my face and slowly sat up and looked back and up the hole. I saw Chris's face and I saw the concern in his eyes. He said "Danny are you alright?"

Chris leaned a little bit too far and he fell down but I saw Riku grab his legs but Riku fell with him. My eyes widened as they fell on me. I grunted and Chris and Riku got off of me and pulled me up to my feet. I sighed and shook the dirt out of my head. I looked around and said "where are we?"

Chris looked around and said "it looks like a cave." We walked further and saw like a small pool. I looked up and saw like an opening. I looked at Chris and Riku and saw them looking down into the water. I joined them and Riku pointed and said "look." I looked down in the water and saw in entrance leading into the pool. Chris nodded and said "all right this is good maybe it'll lead us somewhere."

I said "wait are you sure?" Chris said "yeah come on." I said "I'm still not sure." Riku said "alright I'll go first and check things out." I said "are you sure?" Riku chuckled and said "yeah I'll be right back." Riku jumped in the pool and swam thorough the entrance. He was gone for five minutes but it felt like five hours.

That's when he finally came back and said "come on it'll lead us back home." I sighed and said "alright." Chris and I slowly stepped in the water. The water felt good not to hot and not to cold. That's when we looked up at the entrance up top and saw that it was night time and the full moon shined over the top and on us.

The light of the moon shined down on us and I felt something. It was weird like there was something special. I'm pretty sure that Chris and Riku felt something. I couldn't keep my eyes off of the moon. There was something magical about the moon and I felt magic all around me.

I sighed in relief and the moon passed over. Chris said "wow." I nodded and Riku said "that was weird." I nodded in agreement and Riku said "come on." I nodded and he said "take a deep breath and swim."

We took a deep breath and submerged ourselves and swam through the entrance. I don't even remember going home but I made it home. I was walking up the stairs when I heard my mom say "Danny?" I stopped and turned around and saw my mom at the bottom of the stairs. My mom has shoulder length dark brown hair with sea blue eyes like mine.

Right now she on a flower skirt on that stopped at her knees and a white t-shirt. I said "yes mom?" She said "where have you been?" I yawned and said "out with Riku and Chris." She sighed and said "did you have fun?" I smiled a little bit and said "yeah I'm just tired." She said "alright next time don't come in so late." I nodded and she said "goodnight." I waved goodnight and went to my room hoping I don't run into my little brother Doug. I kicked off my shoes and lied down on my bed and quickly fell asleep.

The next day I woke up late but I felt refreshed. I sat up and yawned. Wow I can't believe that happened last night. It felt weird though. I guess I'll go see Chris and Riku later. Maybe I'll take a shower, nah I'll take a bath. It'll give me time to think about what exactly happened last night. I looked around my room and admired my wallpaper.

My wallpaper is a big beach, it's not patterns or nothing it's a big beach. I love it. I grabbed my towel and left my room and went into the bathroom. I ran the water and while I waited I stripped down. I went to the bathroom door and locked it. I like my own privacy especially since my brother walks in on me just to go to the bathroom and most of the time he does it to be smart and then he flushes the toilet. Man he gets on my nerves.

Once the tub was filled I got in the tub and lied down on my back and leaned my head up and closed my eyes. I only had my eyes closed for a few seconds when I woke up and saw that I had a long coppery colored tail. My eyes got big and I was speechless. No word escaped my lips. I was stunned and shocked at the same time. I looked at it and ran my hand down it and felt scales. I let out yelp and tried to get out but I fell out and landed on my face. I leaned up and looked back at the tail. The end of the tail was like the dolphins end of the tail. I also had a dorsal fin running along the back of my tail starting from my waist to a little more halfway down my tail.

I gasped and heard a knock on the bathroom door. Oh god I can't let nobody see this. I calmed myself down and said "yes?" I heard my mom's voice say "are you alright sweetie I heard a thud." I quickly said "yes mom I'm fine." She said "are you sure?" I heard the motherly concern in her voice. I sighed and said "yes mom I'm ok I just slipped." She said "do you need any help?" I shook my head and said "no mom I'm ok." She said "ok once your done come down for breakfast." I said "alright." I waited till I heard her footsteps walk away till I started to panic. I took in a deep breath and tried to calm myself down.

How could I calm down I have a tail, this is bad! I looked at the tail and saw that it was wet. I sighed I might as well dry myself off. I grabbed my towel and dried my towel and the upper part of me off. Once I was dry the tail disappeared and I had my legs backs. I've never been so happy to have my legs back. I quickly got up and wrapped the towel around my waist and let the water out of the tub without getting wet and left the bathroom and went into my room nearly bumping into my brother but I didn't care.

I closed my door behind me and locked it. Did that just happen? I ran my hand through my hair and shook my head.

I gasped I got to go see Chris and Riku. I quickly got dressed I had on a blue shirt with blue shorts and blue shoes and fixed my hair and left my room. I went downstairs and was about to leave when my mom said "Danny?" I looked to the side and saw my mom coming towards me. I sighed and said "yes mom?" She looked at me and said "don't you want breakfast?" I shook my head gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and said "see you later." She chuckled and said "stop by and see your father."

I nodded and opened the door and left the house. My father is a fisherman and works down at the harbor but I'll talk to him later. I quickly walked down the street and turned the corner when I heard someone calling my name. I stopped and turned around and saw my childhood friend Larissa. I smiled and said "Larissa." Larissa is my childhood friend. She's real smart and loves to go fishing but she's not the the best fisher around. She has short blonde hair that stops at her shoulders and green eyes. She had on a pink shirt with a pink skirt.

She smiled and said "where are you going?" I said "over to Chris's house." She said "mind if I walk with you?" I said "no." She smiled and said "cool." We were about to start walking when I heard a motorcycle rev up. We both turned around to see a girl on a pink motorcycle behind us. She revved up and charged at us. We moved out of the way and she stopped and I said "are you crazy you nearly hit us?" The girl got off her motorcycle and took off her pink helmet and I saw that it was Zahara

Zahara is…. I don't even have words to describe her. Shee annoys me. I hate her so much. She had a smug grin on her face. Larissa sighed and said "Zahara just leave us alone." Zane chuckled and said "why should I?"

I was about to say something when Larissa said "because I don't want to hear your annoying voice anymore." I saw a fire hydrant on the side and heard Zahara and Larissa saying insults to each other. I put my hand down and opened my hand and the fire hydrant started to shake. I stared at it harder and moved my hand around a little and it shook harder. That's when the top blew off and the water rushed at Zahara knocking her back and down the small hill and into the ocean.

I gasped and Larissa was shocked. I turned around and went running off before she could say anything. I went back to my house and saw Chris and Riku bout to knock on my door. They turned around and saw me and I said "we have to talk now!" I grabbed both of their arms and led them into my house and up to my room. I closed my door and locked it and they sat down on my bed.

I told them about this morning in the tub. I wasn't surprised when they told me that the same thing happened to them. I sighed and said "this is crazy." Riku said "this must have something to do about last night." Chris nodded and said "yeah something about that moon there was something magical about it." I nodded and said "I felt the same thing."

Riku nodded and I said "I got something else to tell you, well show you." I grabbed the cup that was on my dresser and filled it with water and put it on my desk. I grabbed the chair that was in front it and pulled it out and sat down. I opened my hand up and put my hand up at it and the water slowly moved up but there was no decrease in the water in the cup. Chris and Riku's eyes got big and Chris said "where is all the water coming from?" I shrugged my shoulders and quickly told them about the fire hydrant thing.

They laughed and looked up at the water. I sighed and said "this is unbelievable." I turned to them and when I did my hand did to and so did the water. It was about to splash them when Chris quickly put his hand up freezing the water. I said "wow." Riku smiled and said "this is so cool." I shook my head and said "this isn't cool it's a curse."

Riku looked at the frozen water and said "that's cool, I wonder if I have a power." He put his hand up at Spiderman style and tried but nothing happened.

He stopped and said "no fair you guys have the cool powers and I don't." I said ''I wouldn't call them cool." Chris said "this is huge we can't tell nobody." We nodded and Chris said "this will be our secret." I said "our huge secret." Chris nodded and said "yeah the biggest secret we have." Riku said "we definelty have to be careful around water." I nodded and sighed. That night I was lying in bed. I really didn't feel like going to school tomorrow. I sighed this has been a long weekend. I don't know if this merman thing was a good thing or a bad thing.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys like this first chapter. it was a lot of work but I got it done. I actually like this story so far it seems good. I can't wait to write more chapters. So please READ&amp;REVIEW&amp;SUSCRIBE. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Pool Party<p>

-Zexion12


	2. Pool Party

Pool Party

Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>The next day I was in the tub sighing. I looked at my tail and deeply sighed. I flapped it and shook my head. I can't even touch water without growing a tail. I mean this is supposed to be a secret but how am I going to get through the day without touching water. A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. I asked "who is it?" a voice said "Danny hurry up you've been in there forever." I rolled my eyes it was just my annoying little brother Doug. I said "leave me alone Doug I'll be out in a minute." Doug grunted and said "if you don't come out I'm telling dad." I really don't like my brother sometimes. I said "alright I'll be out."<p>

I waited till I heard his footsteps leave and I let the water out of the tub and climbed out of the tub and dried myself off till I had my legs. I got up and wrapped the towel around my waist and left the bathroom. I walked into my room and sat down on my bed and sighed. I got dressed and fixed my hair and grabbed my book bag and went downstairs.

I threw my book bag on the couch and went in the kitchen and saw mom cooking breakfast and dad sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. Mom asked "how did you sleep honey?" I said "fine I guess." Mom said "anything wrong?" I thought about it and said "mom I'm a…" I stopped myself I came close to telling mom my secret. I heard Doug coming downstairs and he walked into the kitchen and said "dad tell Danny stop taking so long in the bathroom."

I rolled my eyes and before my dad said anything I grabbed my book bag and left my house. I met up with Chris and Riku before school and we were making our way to school. Riku said "I went swimming this morning and it was awesome." Chris sighed and said "I quit the swimming team." Oh crap how could I forget Chris was a competitive swimmer and he's won countless trophies. I sighed and patted his shoulder I know Chris loves swimming and now this happened I can only imagine how he feels right now. I said "I came close to telling my mom."

Riku said "Danny!" I said "sorry it's just that this is too much trying to keep this secret my whole life has changed." Chris said "Danny I know but we have to keep this a secret nobody can know." I angrily asked "but why can't we tell the people we can trust like our family?" Riku sighed and shook his head and replied "because who knows who they might tell and then we'll be test subjects for the government!" I sighed and said "but can we tell Larissa?" Chris shook his head and said "no we have to keep it between us three."

At school I was putting my things back into my locker it was almost the end of the day. I closed my locker and I Riku and Chris came over. I was about to say something when I heard commotion coming from the other end of the hallway. We turned toward the hallway and Chris said "I wonder what's going on."

I saw Mitchell coming from the crowd with a stack of invitations in his hand. I don't like Mitchell he annoys me just like Zahara. He came this way and looked at us. Mitchell doesn't like us and we don't like him. He handed us each and invitation and said "you guys should come." Riku said "what kind of party is it?" Mitchell said "it's a Pool Party for Brianna." All my hopes dropped it was a Pool Party which meant water. Brianna is a really good surfer which Chris has a crush on well I used to have a crush on Brianna but once I known Chris had a crush on her I backed off.

Larissa came over and Mitchell handed her an invitation and he said "you should come too Larissa." Larissa scoffed and said "as if." Man I really want to go to this party but it's too risky with the water. After school Riku and I went over Chris's house. We were in the kitchen. I was leaning against the counter drinking water. I said "I wish we could go to the party." I opened my hand at the water and a small water ball floated and I moved it to my mouth and drank it.

Chris was pouring Orange juice in a glass cup and he said "maybe if we can gain control of it." He put a Popsicle in it and put his hand up and it froze. He pulled it out and licked his frozen treat. I said "I still refuse to get in the water." Riku looked at both of us and angrily said "you two are ridiculous!" We looked at Riku and he continued "Danny you just moved water and Chris you just made an instant orange pop, you two have these amazing gifts and you're complaining I don't even have a power and you don't see me complaining!" He scoffed and left he house. I looked down I did feel kind of bad.

After that I met up with Larissa at Juice Net Café. We were sitting at a table. I asked "so were you going to the party tomorrow?" Larissa said "I'm going fishing tomorrow but if I finish earlier I might stop by there you?" I said "I'm not sure yet." Larissa and I talked which seemed like forever till I finally made up my mind. I said "I'm going." Larissa said "you're going to the party?" I nodded and said "yeah." The next day I was getting ready for the Party. I fixed my hair and went in my closet and grabbed a tan trench cloak. I will just tell everybody that I'm sick. I won't let this merman thing take over my life I just want to be a normal boy.

I put the cloak on and left the house and made my way to Mitchell's house. I reached his house and went in the backyard and was stopped by Mitchell. He looked at me and raised one eyebrow and asked "what's up with the cloak?" I said "I'm sick." I faked coughed and Mitchell took one step back and said "whatever just don't touch anything." I nodded and he walked off and I reached the backyard I stared at the pool nervously. I went to the front of the pool and out of the corner of my eye I saw Zahara whisper something to one of the boys. What was she planning? One boy said "why don't you take a swim Danny?"

I shook my head and said "I'm fine." More boys came over and I found my self backing up to where I was about to fall in the pool. Another boy said "yeah take a swim the water won't burn you." I gasped as they rushed at me and grabbed me, two held my arms and tow had my legs and they swung me left and right. I shouted "put me down!" One of the boys said "you heard him fellas put him down." I gasped I didn't like the way he said that.

They swung me a little more and threw me in the water. Oh god this is bad very bad I knew I should have never gone. This was a bad idea from the start. I emerged from the water and saw everybody going in the house. I saw Larissa coming with her fishing gear on. She walked over and said "are you ok?" I gasped as I saw Riku and Chris come. They saw me and Chris quickly asked "where's everybody else?" I answered "in the house!" Chris put his hand up and the lock froze so they couldn't get out. They ran over as the water started bubbling around me. Larissa eyes widened in surprise and Chris said "Larissa I think there's something you should know."I looked down in the water as the bubbles disappeared and I had my tail.

I gasped and looked back up at Larissa. Her eyes grew even bigger and she fell back on her butt. She put her hand over her mouth and gasped. I put out my hand and pleaded "Larissa please help me." Larissa was in shock, I asked "please Larissa." She put her hand down and put her serious face on and grabbed my hand and pulled. She grunted and looked back at Riku and Chris and asked "hey can you two help me he's heavy?"

Riku paused for a minute and said "sorry Larissa but if we help you'll need to pull all three of us out." Larissa gasped and said "you mean you too." Chris nodded and Larissa sighed and pulled harder.

I gave my tail a flap giving me a little boost and Larissa was able to pull me out. I laid down on my back and leaned up a little bit and asked "now what are going to do." Riku came over and said "leave this to me." I raised one eyebrow as Riku bent down and put his hand out over my tail and slowly clutched his hand. Stream rose from my tail and I smiled and said "you got your power!" Riku smiled as my legs appeared. I got up and Chris said "let's go!"

We fled the party and went to the beach and went to the rocky side of the beach and sat down on a big rock and were finishing up on telling Larissa about us. Larissa said "wow now that's a lot of information to process." I sighed and Larissa looked at me and said "now let me get this straight you control water." I nodded and she turned to Chris and said "and you freeze water." Chris nodded and she turned to Riku and said "and you can boil water." Riku nodded and said "you have to promise us you won't tell anybody." Larissa nodded and said "I understand you can count on me." I smiled and we looked at sea.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys like the story so far. I'll try to keep it to the storyline but I will be adding my own parts to it. There will be a counterpart to mostly everybody. I will have counterparts for the future merman. I'm pretty sure you'll love this story. Please READ&amp;REVIEW&amp;SUSCRIBE. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Catch Of The Day.<p>

Here's the list of the Counterparts:

Emma- Chris

Cleo- Danny

Rikku- Riku

Lewis- Larissa

Miriam- Mitchell

Zane- Zahara

Kim- Doug

-Zexion12


	3. Catch Of The Day

Catch of The Day

Alright guys thank for the reviews so far I really appreciate it. Since there are 73 episodes of the H2O there shall be 73 chapters plus bonus chapters. So please review telling how you like the characters are they what you expected of the boy versions of the mermaid trio. Please tell me what you do and don't like. So let me stop rambling and please enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>I woke up yawning and stretching. I got up and scratched the back of my head. I sighed I had to get ready for school. I got up and went into the bathroom and closed and locked the door. I ran the bath water and waited till the tub was filled and I stopped the water. I stripped down and got in the tub and ten seconds later my tail appeared. I sighed deeply as I looked at my tail. Riku wants us to think this is a blessing but to me this is a curse, I can't even touch water without growing a tail well I don't like the water the water is my biggest fear but now I'm more scared of water then after especially after the whole Pool Party thing.<p>

I sighed I really want to live a normal life. That's when I heard pounding on the door and an angry voice say "Danny hurry up I have to get ready for school." I rolled my eyes it was my annoying little brother Doug. He tried the doorknob and angrily asked "why is the door locked?" I grumbled and replied "leave me alone Doug I'll be out in a little bit!" Doug angrily replied "you better or I'm telling dad." I shook my head as I heard him walking away my brother is a snitch he's been telling on me ever since he could talk. I sighed and finished washing up. I got out the tub and got dried and wrapped a towel around my waist.

I left the bathroom and went back into my room. I wonder how Chris and Riku are doing this morning. This whole merman thing is really life changing especially this whole bathroom thing. I'll probably have to wake up earlier so my brother will stop hassling me because then he'll tell dad and mom and they'll start asking to many questions and this whole thing is going to be terrible. I mean I made a promise and I intend to keep it the only person who knows is Larissa and I can tell Riku is upset about that but Chris seems fine about it and I know that Larissa wouldn't tell anyone.

I got up and put on some boxers and a light blue and white striped short sleeved shirt and a light blue cargo shorts and all white shoes. I heard the shower going and I automatically knew it was Doug. I went to the mirror over my dresser and fixed my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror making sure I looked alright. I nodded and left my room and went downstairs and into the kitchen. I saw dad at the kitchen table reading a newspaper and I saw mom washing dishes. I said "morning mom, morning dad." They wished me a good morning and mom said "you'd better hurry so you don't be late for school." I nodded and grabbed a pop tart and my book bag and left for school. I met Chris and Riku at school. As we were walking down the hallway I said "what's going you guys?"

Chris smiled and said "we've been… you… know….. swimming." I knew what they meant. Riku said "it's amazing the reef is out of this world!" I ignored them and asked "that's great, so have anyone of you been able to finish that calculus Homework question 8 is a nightmare." Riku sighed and said "we can hold our breath for 10 minutes!" I rolled my eyes and said "there are more important things then seeing how long you can hold your breath for and frolicking with the dolphins. I walked faster away from them and I heard Riku yell "I don't frolic I glide!"

After school I went back home. I stormed upstairs to my room and slammed my door. Chris and Riku think this whole merman thing is the greatest thing in the world when this is the worst thing that can happen to me. I hate this whole thing but I'm not mad at my friends I'm mad at this merman side of me. An hour later Chris and Riku came over because they had something to tell me. They sat down on my bed and I asked "what's up guys?" Chris said "we got something to tell you." I asked "what?" Riku said "we saved a turtle today from a net after school." I raised one eyebrow and said "ok?" Chris said "the boat the net came from was your fathers boat." I gasped and quickly shook my head and said "no you must have made a mistake."

Riku said "we're sure and you already know it's illegal to fish turtles." I nodded and said "are you sure?" Chris nodded and said "yes we're sure it was his boat." I asked "well did you see him on his boat since your accusing him of doing this?" Riku said "well… no... But we're sure that was his boat." I shook my head once more and said "great." Chris said "you should ask him about it."

That night while my mom was cooking dinner my dad was sitting at the kitchen table reading one of his fishing books. I sat down next to him and asked "dad do you ever catch turtles?" Dad looked up at me and said "what?" I gulped and said "I was just wondering if you do." Dad looked at me and raised one eyebrow and said "that's a strange question to ask me." He still wasn't giving me an answer. Dad said "did you hear the news there's a shark luring around here." I couldn't believe what I'm hearing he changed the subject. The next day I was sitting in my room with Chris and Riku. I said "he changed the subject it was awful I mean what could I say 'dad my merman friends saw fishing too close to the nesting beach'." Riku said "he was using illegal nets too."

Chris nodded and said "its true and they didn't have those grid things in them." I sighed and said "this just gets worse and worse." A little later I was at the JuiceNet Café with Larissa. She said "Chris and Riku told me about your dad." I grunted and said "great does everyone know that my dad is a criminal, what would you do Larissa?" Larissa thought for a moment and said "I'd change my name and move to the country but that's just me." I lightly chuckled and said "you're not helping." Larissa said "it's not that bad." I sighed and shook my head.

A little bit later I was going towards the harbor to check on my dad. I walked along the harbor and then remembered that dad was home today. I sighed and looked forward to see my dad's boat taking off. I gasped somebody was stealing it wait a minute I know those people on that boat those are my dad's crew members. Somebody about this was wrong. I grunted as I looked down into the water. That's when I heard a voice behind me ask "what brings you here?" I turned around to see Larissa in her fishing attire. I pointed to my dad's boat and Larissa asked "what about it?" I said "something's not right."

I looked down at the water I couldn't believe what I was about to do. I looked back at Larissa and said "go get Chris and Riku and hurry." Larissa raised one eyebrow and nodded. I did the unbelievable and dived into the water. I couldn't believe what I was doing and I'm pretty sure I surprised Larissa. As soon as I jumped into the water my tail appeared. I was just standing well floating there. I looked down at my tail and panicked. My tail was dragging me down. I desperately tried to swim up but it was no use this tail was dragging me down to the bottom. How do Chris and Riku swim with this thing dragging them down? I sighed and calmed myself down and turned to the open water and outstretched my arms with one hand over the other hand and slowly flapped my tail. I pushed through the water with ease. I slowly swam and looked around at the surroundings around me.

I saw the coral reef and let me say that it was beautiful. I saw all the amazing fish swimming around me. Wow Riku was right the ocean is beautiful I was missing a lot. I think my fear of the water is finally over. Wow it took me turning into a merman for me to finally get over it. That's when I remembered that I was supposed to follow my dad's boat and find out what's going on. I super swam through the water and I stopped when I saw my dad's boat. I saw his net and saw a turtle in it. I grunted and swam towards the net and saw that the turtle was stuck. I fumbled with the net for a little while and finally got the turtle out.

I smiled as I watched the turtle swim away. I flapped my tail and my eyes widened as my tail got caught in the net. I struggled and found myself trapped in the net. I grabbed the net with both of my hands and shook the net as hard as I can. That's when I felt the net slowly getting pulled up. I closed my eyes and just shook my head. This is bad very bad when they pull up the net and when they find me I'll be sold to a scientist and then they'll conduct experiments on me. That's when I felt someone grab me and pull me out of the net and pull me to the surface. I opened my eyes and saw Chris and Riku. I said "Chris, Riku!" Riku said "Larissa came and told us what happened and we rushed over here." I smiled and said "it wasn't my dad it was his crew members they caught a turtle and once I released it I got caught up in the net and I panicked."Chris smiled and let out a sigh of relief and said "good to know that your ok and your in water I can't believe it!" I nodded and said "I know and guess what 15 minutes." They knew what I was talking about. They smiled and we dived and swam back home together.

A little bit after that we told Larissa to meet us at the where all the rocks are because we had something to show her. We were waiting till she finally showed up and sat down on the giant rock in the middle and asked "what did you want to show me?" She looked at us and saw that we all had our swimming trunks on and towels in hand. Riku replied "this." We handed her our towels and started to run to the water. I looked back at Larissa and smiled as we ran into the water and dived into the water as our tails appeared. We flapped our tails against the water as we dived into the deep blue sea.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys like this chapter. It has been a little while since I updated but I've been real busy trying to get ready for school. And when school starts its going to be hard trying to write the stories but don't worry when school starts I'll keep up with the updates and plus I shall be having new stories up by next week (Hopefully). So how'd you like the story so far I hope it's what you expected but I'm rambling. Please READ&amp;REVIEW&amp;SUSCRIBE. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Party Boys (it was Party Girls but since this is the Boys edition its Party Boys.)<p>

-Zexion12


	4. Party Boys

Party Boys

Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>I walked into the house and let out a sigh of relief. I was just coming back from babysitting my neighbors 5 year old daughter and let me tell you she's a screamer. I looked into the living room and saw Doug sitting on the couch watching TV. I asked "where's mom and dad?" Doug shrugged his shoulders and replied "I don't know they left an hour ago."<p>

I rolled my eyes and sarcastically said "you're a big help." I went upstairs and into my room. I sat down on my bed and grabbed my phone and dialed Chris's number. It rung for a few minutes and then Larissa answered "hello." I looked at my phone to make sure I dialed the right number. Yeah I dialed Chris's number; I put the phone to my ear and said "Larissa?" She said "oh hey Danny." I raised one eyebrow and asked "why do you have Chris's phone?" She replied "I'm in my boat at sea…. Oh wait here's Chris."

I heard a splash of water and Chris said "hey Danny." I said "hey Chris I was calling to check up on you." He said "yeah just out here having a little swim." I said "I got some good news." Chris said "tell me."

I said "I got a job at the marine park." Chris exclaimed "a job at the marine park are you mental?" I sighed and said "I need the money." Chris asked "but why that job?" I shrugged my shoulders like he could see it and said "that was the only job I could find, it's not that bad I mean I work at the dolphin tank and dolphins love me I'm part fish." Chris sighed and I remembered what I really called Chris for. I asked "so what time is the party tomorrow night."

The party I was talking about was a sleep over Chris holds every year, we invite some of our friends and usually party laugh have fun. It was silent on Chris end. I sighed and said "Chris, this has been a tradition for years you cant just call it off." Chris sighed and replied "of course I know it's just that with everything that's going on with being a merman I don't think a sleep over this year will help, I mean you got a job at the marine park working with the dolphins!" I sighed and said "same old Chris over reacting, I know the tank is full of water Chris yeah I know I work with dolphins at the water tank and yeah I know what water does to me but I'm not going to let this merman thing control my life I want to have a semi normal life."

I added "you shouldn't let this thing control your life either; live a little." Chris said "coming from the merman who was scared of water a week ago." I lightly chuckled "I know but I got over that I know now that I won't let this merman side control me I still want to be normal." Chris sighed and agreed "yeah your right, alright the party is still on at 9:00."

I nodded and added "don't forget to tell Riku." He said "alright, I'll call you later." I nodded and said "alright bye." We both hung up and I put my phone down and laid down on my bed and sighed. I was right I wasn't going to let this merman thing control me. I know what Chris is going through I mean he had to quit the swimming team which meant a lot of to Chris but this party will be good for Chris. I sighed this party will be good for us; I mean what's the worse that can happen?

The next day I was at the Marine Park getting ready for work. I was walking to the dolphin tank with a bucket full of fish. I had to be real careful around the dolphins this would be real bad if I got wet so I made sure I had a gloves on but I couldn't find any towels for some reason. I stopped at the edge of the doc and put the bucket down. I called the dolphins and one dolphin raced through the water to reach me. It surfaced and let out squeal of delight. I smiled and asked "ready to eat?"

I grabbed one fish and dropped it in the dolphin's mouth making sure not to get any water on me. I was supposed to feed them two fish. I grabbed another fish and dropped it into its mouth. It flapped its tail in delight splashing water on my arm! I gasped and a voice said "here!" I looked to my side and saw an older man toss me a towel. I grabbed it and quickly dried my arm. I sighed in relief once my arm was dry, I looked at the older man and he said "just in time wouldn't you say?"

I smiled and said "yeah thank you I wouldn't want to get salt water in my eyes that would have stung. I got a good look at the man and saw that he looked like he was in his mid 40's. He had short blonde hair the he kept swept forward in a messy widow's peak. He had on a light blue short sleeved polo shirt. He had on light blue pants with a white pair of sneakers. He looked at me and said "it's strange you know for a person who spends all his time in the water but scared of getting salt water in his eyes."

I raised one eyebrow and said "yeah that sure is." The man lightly smiled and said "yes very strange but life underwater is always strange." He chuckled and said "still you got lot to learn but don't worry you'll learn eventually don't forget, stay dry!" I slowly nodded. Wait what did he mean, does he know about me being a merman? No that's impossible he couldn't know but he sounded like he knew and definelty about me staying dry. I was so caught up in my thoughts I forgot all about the man.

I snapped out of it and turned my attention back to the old man but he was gone. I mean I he was literately gone; I looked around thinking I would see him walking away but nothing. That was strange but I'd better get back to work. The rest of my work shift went ok I didn't get wet anymore and made it home without an incident. I didn't get home till 6 and I had to get ready for Chris's party. So I got in the house and walked upstairs and went into my room and started pack my clothes. I found my sleeping bag and put it on my bed and packed my night clothes.

I heard someone standing in my doorway and I already knew who it was. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and asked "what do you want Doug?" He said "where are you going?" I answered "I'm staying the night over Chris's house." Doug asked "wait isn't Chris's sleep over today." I nodded and he said "I want to come." I shook my head as I put my toothbrush in my duffle bag and said "you would only ruin it." Doug scoffed and replied "I'm telling mom and dad."

I rolled my eyes, my brother the snitch but this time I had him beat. I said "go ahead mom and dad already know about Chris's party and there's no way that they would let you come." Doug grumbled something and stomped down the hallway. I chuckled he knew that I had won. I finished packing and went in the bathroom to make sure I looked alright. I went back into my room and changed my clothes real quick and grabbed my duffle bag and tucked the sleeping bag under my arm. I left my room and went down stairs. I saw my family watching TV. I said "I'm going over Chris's." Mom nodded and said "alright have fun honey." I nodded and left the house and made my way to Chris' house.

I made it to Chris's house. I knocked on the door and waited. After a few minutes Riku answered the door. He smiled and said "bout time you arrived." I walked in and said "the party hasn't even started yet." Riku closed the door and I threw my sleeping bag and duffle bag on the couch and Riku said "you should already know how Chris is; he wants us to get here early just to make sure everything is alright." I lightly chuckled "same old Chris." Riku nodded as Chris came downstairs.

He smiled when he saw me. He said "good you're here, now how does everything look?" I looked around and saw that Chris had water containers lined up in a row on the counter and cups were next to it. There were chips and other types of snacks laid out on the counter. Chris came into the Living room and grabbed movies off the entertainment set.

He added "I also got a bunch of gory horror movies." I nodded I was really impressed, I said "pretty good Chris." He sighed in relief and looked at the watch on arm and said "the guys should be arriving soon." Riku nodded and looked around and said "you've really outdone yourself Chris." Chris smiled and said "thanks, oh I'd better go change in my night clothes." I nodded and Chris went upstairs. Riku made sure Chris was upstairs before he said "he's really stressing about this isn't he?"

I nodded and said "yeah he's worried that we might get exposed." Riku lightly chuckled and said "same old Chris." I nodded and he said "Chris needs this party more then he thinks, he needs to loosen up." I nodded in agreement and Riku added "we need to make a promise, a promise that we'll make sure Chris will have fun." I nodded and said "alright then it's a promise." I heard footsteps and saw Chris coming downstairs with his night clothes on. Chris smiled and said "alright before this party starts I want to tell you guys something." We turned our attention t Chris and he continued "I want to tell you guys to be very careful tonight especially around water." Riku sighed and said "yeah, yeah we know to be careful around water."

Chris sighed and said "good because it would be real bad if we were to turn to grow a tail in front of everybody." Riku replied "you need to stop being so pessimist and start being more optimistic, everything is going to be alright." Chris sighed and said "I hope so." I looked at Chris and saw that he had a silver locket around his neck. I raised one eyebrow and asked "hey Chris where'd you get the locket from?" Chris looked down at the locket and said "oh I found it while I was swimming earlier it was at the bottom of the sea." I smiled and replied "it looks really cool." Chris was about to say something when the doorbell rang. Chris excitedly said "there here!"

We went to the door and Chris opened and we were met a group of our guy friends. We smiled and Chris said "welcome to the party guys come on in." it didn't take long for the party to get started. The party was jumping by 10 o'clock. We laughed joked around, we popped in one of those horror movies but none us were really paying attention we were to busy having fun. Chris was having a blast he was laughing partying. I could tell that he was really enjoying himself.

The party was great everyone was having fun. I looked around to make sure everything was alright. I spotted one of my friends Jacob having trouble with one of the containers. I walked over there to him as he banged his head on top of it and I asked" Everything ok?" he fumbled with the thing some more and said "I think something's stuck. I tried to take it and said "here let me deal with it. We playfully tugged on and he said "no it's alright I got it." I grumbled and said "no you're the guest I'll fix!" We tugged on it some more till the juice spilled out on my hand and I gasped. Jacob said "oh sorry Danny, but thanks."

I nodded and quickly pushed my way through the crowd of guys and ran inside the closet. I looked around and quickly zipped myself up in Chris's sleeping bag right before my tail appeared. I was zipped up to my head but when my tail grew I felt so squished. The sleeping bag is designed for human legs and since my merman tail a tad bit longer then my human legs my tail felt squished.

I heard one of the guys say "Danny..." I gasped as the door opened and I fell back. I chuckled and said "hey guys I thought we should wind down and watch a horror movie. I saw the horrid faces of Chris and Riku as they looked at me. The guys looked at each and a couple grabbed my head and the rest grabbed the other end of the sleeping bed and picked me up. One of the guys Terry said "your kind of heavy." I chuckled as they swung me side to side. After awhile I started to get dizzy. They guys thought this was hilarious, I didn't care as long as they don't unzip the sleeping bag.

After awhile they got bored and put in a horror. Movie while Chris and Riku took me upstairs and into the bathroom. They helped unzipped me and Chris said "I told you be careful." I sighed and said "it wasn't my fault I got juice spilled on me." Riku chuckled as he put his hand over my tail and slowly clutched it into a fist. My tail quickly steam dried. I changed back and sat up and I said "sorry it won't happen again now lets get back to the party. They nodded and we joined the party but everybody wasn't paying attention to the movie they were surrounding someone. I raised one eyebrow as we got closer and my eyes widened at who it was.

It was Zahara and Mitchell. I rolled my eyes as we pushed our way through the crowd. Mitchell smiled when he saw us and he sneered "I didn't get my text for the party." Riku said "then why didn't you take the hint." Zahara said "come on we're all friends here I don't the boys will mind if I stay." I rolled my eyes and said "actually I would mind now just leave." Zahara sighed and said "what's the big deal it won't make a difference if we stay or not."

I saw Mitchell sneak off I was about to follow him but Riku was already on it. I turned my attention back to Zahara. The continued to argue with Zahara until her and Mitchell finally left but when Mitchell left he had a smug look on his face. I sighed as they left and the other guys were back to watching a horror movie while Riku pulled Chris and I into the kitchen. He handed Chris back his locket and said "Mitchell tried to steal It."

I sighed and looked at the goys as they watched the movie. I asked "should we tell them?" Riku shook his head and said "no it'll be Mitchell's word against mine." I sighed and Chris handed me his locket and said "here you should take this."I took it and looked at Chris and said "are you sure it's safe with me?"

Chris smiled and said "please, if you can hide your merman tail in a party I'm pretty sure this locket is safer with you, I also managed to get it stolen and I know how much you like it." I smiled and put it around my neck and said "thanks Chris." I smiled as one of our friends berry say "Chris, Danny, Riku come on and get over here you're going to miss the movie." We smiled as we went and joined the Party.

* * *

><p>How'd you guys like this party. This story was 11 pages which I'm very happy about. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you think of it. I love feedback so please leave what you think of the chapter and the story so far. Tell me if there are any problems or anything that I need to fix. Please READ&amp;REVIEW&amp;SUSCRIBE. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Something Fishy<p>

List of Characters counterpart:

Emma-Chris

Rikki-Riku

Cleo-Danny

Miss. Chatham- Mr. Chatham

Kim-Doug

Miriam-Mitchell

Zane-Zahara

-Zexion12


	5. Something Fishy Part 1

Something Fishy

Part 1

Sorry for the extremely long update but I had writers block for this story. There will be two parts to this chapter. So I hope this chapter makes up for it.

Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>I sat in the chair in front of Chris's desk and stared at the cup of water and sighed. I looked back as Chris, Riku, and Larissa were sitting on the bed. Larissa had a clipboard in her hand as she took notes.<p>

I asked "and what is this supposed to prove Larissa?" Lately Larissa has been conducting test on our powers to determine how we became Merman. Larissa replied "this is for a good purpose." I lightly sighed and turned back to the cup of water. I put up my hand and a thick stream of water slowly started to swirl up from the cup of water. I focused my energy on the water and the water slowly started to go up higher.

Larissa exclaimed "wow where's all the water the coming from."

I shrugged my shoulder answered "it just keeps going." I glanced back at Larissa and saw her quickly writing something down. She looked up and said "alright Chris your up." Chris nodded and he leaned forward next to me and put up his hand. Chris's hand symbol is like a stop sign signaling you to stop. I looked up at the water and saw it freeze.

I put my hand down as Chris slowly put his hand down. Larissa commented "very nice Chris, alright Riku your up." Riku said "I think this is pointless."

Larissa sighed "just do it and get it over with."Riku sighed as he leaned forward and put his hand and slowly started clutching it up into a fist.

I looked u at the water as it started to boil till there was only steam left. Riku got up and headed for the door "now I'm going home." He left the room and I heard the door downstairs open and close. I sighed and said "I'd better get going too Doug is home alone and he has a knack for snooping around my things."

Chris and Larissa nodded and I left Chris's room and left his house. I quickly made it back to my house to see Doug quickly leaving. I raised one eye brow at him suspiciously. He was up to something but I didn't have time to worry about that. Maybe I should be worried about that. I went upstairs to my room and sat down on my bed and was about to go in my dresser and grab something when I heard my cell phone go off. I got up and grabbed it off my desk and looked at the caller Id and saw that it was Chris.

I answered "hello?" Chris asked "hey can you meet me and Larissa at Mako island?" I raised one eyebrow and asked "sure but why?" He replied "Larissa wants to explore the island and I don't want to be the only Merman here." I thought about it and said "alright I'll meet you there." Chris replied "alright we'll be at the beach."

I nodded and hung up. I put my phone back on the desk and left my room and went downstairs. I grabbed my house key and quickly shoved it into my pocket as I left the house. I made my way down to the beach and went to the rocky part of it. I looked around and once I made sure that the coast was clear I ran towards the water. The water hit my legs as I ran into and then I dived into the water as I changed. I slowly swam through the water admiring the sights around me.

That's when I super swam through the water. It didn't take me long to reach Mako Island beach. I surfaced and saw Larissa and Chris waiting for me. I slowly started to swim to the beach and I saw Larissa's boat washed up on shore. I reached the beach and dragged myself along shore. I looked up at them and asked "a little help?" Larissa nodded and walked to her boat as I flipped myself over on my back. I sat up as Larissa came back with a white towel.

She handed it to me and I quickly dried myself off. Once I was fully dried I reverted back to my normal self. I got up and dusted sand off myself and handed the towel back to Larissa and she tossed it back into her boat. I asked "and why are we here again?" Larissa answered "because I want to explore the island and really see where you guys changed at."

Chris smiled and said "well we'll meet you there." Larissa raised one eyebrow and replied "wait you're leaving me?"

Chris nodded "it's not that hard to stumble upon its right across the waterfall but be careful it's slippery." Larissa sighed "alright this would help me get a better understanding of the island." Chris nodded and replied "we'll meet you there." Chris grabbed my wrist and walked me to the water. He pulled me into a run and we both dived into the water as we changed into Merman. We slowly swam through the water and I was curious about where we were going.

Chris led the way and I slowly swam after him. Next thing I knew Chris was swimming into a cavern. I followed after him. We swam side by side and he slowly started to surface and I once again followed and we both surfaced. I looked around and saw that this was the place where we changed. Chris smiled "the Moon Pool."

I heard a small yelp as Chris and I was getting out of the water and was drying ourselves off. We got up and saw Larissa coming in. Larissa raised one eyebrow at us and asked "how'd you guys get in here?"

Chris pointed and Larissa looked at where he was pointing and exclaimed "I wish you guys would have told me there was an underwater entrance!" Chris raised one eyebrow at Larissa and asked "fifty meters, without coming up for air?"

Larissa agreed "right air is good." Larissa looked around and said "so this is the place where you turned into fish." I sighed as Chris corrected "Merman Larissa." Larissa nodded as she walked around "same thing…."

* * *

><p>So how'd you guys like it. I apologize for the extremely long update its just I got writer's block and couldn't figure out how to write this chapter out. But as you noticed it's a two part saga and that part should be next week.<p>

Also if you're a fan of Kingdom Hearts and have a Kingdom Hearts story look at my community on my page and just send me the story so I can look it over or if you want to be a member of it. Any genre or pair is accepted so let me stop rambling and get started on part two. Please Read&Review&Suscribe. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Something Fishy Part 2

-Zexion12


	6. Something Fishy Part 2

Something Fishy Part 2

I apologize for the extremely long update. I hope you guys can forgive me. School has been killing me with all these tests and quizzes.

Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>Larissa looked around the cave and then looked up. Larissa smiled "so this is a volcano." Larissa walked to the edge of the pool and asked "so what is this called?" Chris answered "it's called the Moon Pool." Larissa nodded and said "so what happened on the night where you turned into fish."<p>

Chris sighed and said "the moon shined over the top and the water started to bubble."

Larissa nodded and peered down into the Moon Pool and replied "there must be some scientific explanation for this."

I looked around and said "I don't think so." Chris nodded in agreement and Larissa scoffed "don't tell me you think this is magic." Chris pondered for a minute and nodded "yeah Merman Magic."

Larissa chuckled "magic doesn't exist." I added "I wouldn't be too sure of that Larissa." Larissa chuckled and continued to investigate the cavern,

…

A little bit later I was working at the Marine park selling ice cream. It was a pretty slow day. I sighed and then a familiar voice said "selling ice cream how embarrassing." I sighed knowing that voice. I looked forward to see Mitchell and two of his friends. I sighed in annoyance and asked "what do you want?" Mitchell said "buying ice cream of course."

Mitchell noticed the stack of fliers for the King Of The Sea Contest. Mitchell enters that contest every year and has won every year. The King Of The Sea contest is where you dress up as underwater sea creature and try to get the best costume.

I looked at the fliers and Mitchell saw me looking and chuckled "I hope your not thinking of entering The King Of The Sea Contest."

I grunted and Mitchell laughed "you'd stand no chance against me." I glared at him and replied "we'll see about that." Mitchell chuckled once more and him and friends left. I'll show him.

After work I went to the Juice Net Café. I saw Chris sitting at a booth. I went over to him and sat down. Chris asked "how was work?" I replied "it was alright, I guess."

Chris raised one eyebrow at me and asked "are you sure?"

I nodded and got up and asked "did you want a smoothie?" Chris nodded and I went to the counter.

Wilfred the store owner came to the counter and asked "and what will it be Danny?" I replied "two kiwi strawberry smoothies." Wilfred nodded and a couple minutes later he came back with the smoothies. I paid him and asked "hey Wilfred is it to late to sign up for the King Of The Sea contest….?"

A couple days have passed and Doug has been acting strange lately. More strange then he usually acts. The King Of The Sea contest was coming up and I'm almost done my costume.

Today I was sitting at the kitchen counter doing a crossword puzzle to pass the time. My dad was at work; Doug was sitting on the couch flipping through the TV channels. My mom was vacuuming. I sighed in relief feeling pretty good of myself I couldn't wait to beat Mitchell in the contest. That's when my mom bumped into the counter knocking the glass of water onto my hand.

I gasped as my eyes widened in fear. I quickly got up and ran upstairs. It felt like someone was following me. I ran into the bathroom just as I had changed. I shut the door as I fell to the ground. I sighed in annoyance as I looked back at my tail. Thank god I got to the bathroom before I changed in the steps. Ten seconds doesn't really give you a lot of time to run. I grabbed a towel and started drying off my tail.

A little bit later Chris was coming in and was running into my room slamming the door behind him. I raised one eyebrow at him and asked "what's wrong?" He replied "we have a problem."

He sat down on my bed and I asked "what do you mean." He answered "I think Emily knows our secret." Emily is Chris's younger sister. My eyes widened in fear and I exclaimed "are you sure?" Chris nodded "she's been trying to get me wet for the past couple days, this all started when I saw Doug leaving our house quickly a couple days ago."

I thought about it and replied "Doug has been acting strange lately."

I thought about it some more and said "the only way those two would know is if Doug read…." My eyes widened and I quickly got up and ran to my dresser and frantically searched through it.

Chris asked "what's wrong?" I slammed my dresser shut and turned around to face Chris and replied "we have a big problem." I continued "Doug must have found my book."

Chris raised one eyebrow at me and asked "what book?"

I gulped scared to tell Chris already knowing how he would react to it. I answered "Chris don't get mad but I kind of wrote book about us." Chris's eyes widened and I could see the vein in his head slowly start to form. Chris exclaimed "A BOOK!" I gulped and sighed "see this is why I didn't tell you because I already knew how you would react."

Chris sighed trying to calm himself down. He asked "what exactly was in this book?"

I replied "it didn't have our names, I was just writing about our adventures and what's it like being a merman and there's some symbols and drawings in there of our tails." Chris sighed "alright, the good thing is that our names wasn't in it but the bad thing is Doug does think its you!"

I nodded in agreement and said "I know the contest is tomorrow and there's too many things going on right now." Chris nodded "don't worry I got a plan, now you finish up your costume and Larissa, Riku and I will handle this."

I raised one eyebrow at him and asked "what do you plan on doing?" Chris lightly smiled "don't worry."

The next day I was getting dressed for the costume. I was at the marine park behind the stage where the King Of The Sea was taking place. I was finishing up dressing when I heard my name get called. I was so nervous but I came from behind the stage and stood in line with the others. The host said "alright Danny tell us what you are."

I nodded and looked towards the audience. I saw Chris, Larissa, and Riku, and also my mom and dad. What was weird was that I didn't see Doug or Emily. I said "I'm a Portuguese Man-Of-War."

The audience was slightly confused and didn't know who I was. I lightly chuckled and said "I'm a jellyfish." The crowd clapped and the host said "alright last but certainly not least is Mitchell." I looked to my side and saw Mitchell getting wheeled onto the stage. I was pretty surprised by the costume.

He was a merman sitting on a clam shell. That was my first choice but I didn't think it would be a good idea.

That's when I heard Doug exclaim "turn it on now!" I grunted and saw Doug come from behind the back with a water hose in his hand and it was pointing upwards. My eyes widened in fear as water shot out of the tip creating a drizzle on the stage.

I opened my hand and the water went around me making sure no water got on me. The host grabbed the hose out of Doug's hand and went behind the stage and turned off the water and came back with Emily. Emily gulped as she realized how much trouble she was in. The host asked "what is the meaning of all this?"

Doug exclaimed "we have proof that Mitchell is a Merman!" The crowd lightly laughed and I saw mom and dad lightly shake their head. I lightly chuckled as Doug exclaimed "I'm serious!" Doug ran over to the angry Mitchell and started ripping at his tail revealing his shorts underneath. Mitchell furiously got up making Doug stumble back.

I saw the anger in Mitchell's eyes and he exclaimed "you little idiot do you see what you've done you've ruined my costume!" I chuckled as the host quickly escorted those two off stage.

The host turned back to the audience and said "I think we have a winner…. Our winner is Danny!"

My face lit up when I heard my name get called. The host handed me my trophy as the crowd clapped for me. The trophy was a gold cup with two gold fish in it. I lightly smiled as I walked off the stage to join my friends. Everyone started leaving as my friends congratulated me. I handed my trophy to Chris to hold for me and I walked over to Doug who was coming from the back of stage. I folded my arms against my chest as I stared at him.

Doug sighed "alright I'm sorry for going in your room and going through your personal things."

I sighed and lightly smiled "don't worry I'm not mad." Doug asked "but what was that book about?" I lied "it was a school project I was doing; imagine myself as a magical sea creature."

Doug raised one eyebrow at me and asked "but I saw you with a tail in the bathroom." I lied "that was my first attempt at a costume but I didn't like the way it looked on me." Doug lightly nodded, and smiled. I put my arm around his neck and we slowly walked back to join my friends. It's only a matter of time before someone truly discovers our secret….

* * *

><p>Alright guys I apologize for the extremely late chapter. I'm going to try to update every two weeks. But I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. The reason why it takes me so long is because I got to convert the original episode into my own version so that takes a little while but I hope you guys can forgive me.<p>

But as usual please review telling what you thought of this chapter and what you think needs to be fixed. Also tell me what you think of the story so far is what you expected or is it better and do you prefer this or the original H2o series. Please Read&Review&Suscribe. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Young Love

-Zexion12


End file.
